Code Lyoko: Kurt's True Nature
by Mecan
Summary: This is basically the continuence of my last story. In it if you read Kurt had betrayed his brother and the entire Lyoko gang. Will the gang be able to stop Kurt and his newest plan? They might need help.
1. Failed

Episode 81 Did It Really Work?

Ulrich awoke finally and looked around his room. "I don't know if it worked. Did I actually manage to stop that huge jump back in time?" He stood up and ran out. He couldn't find the others anywhere. He went to the factory hoping that maybe he was able to do it. He saw that the Super Computer was off. He punched the keyboard. "I was too late." He clenched his fists into tight balls.

At that exact moment Jeremie walked in. "What weren't you able to do?"

Ulrich turned around. "Is it really you Jeremie?"

"In the flesh. I am surprised by your concern."

"Why would you surprised by my concern?"

"Well first of all you quit the Lyoko gang."

"You remember that?"

"Yes, we all do." Yumi said as she walked in. "All except Sissi."

"So even William remembers?"

"Yeah I do." William said as he walks in. "So are you back for good Ulrich?"

"Yeah, I think I am."

"Good to have you back." Both Odd and Aelita state as they enter.

"You're all ok?"

"Yes, you managed to stop the complete jump. And on top of that since you never completed all the codes to get us out of there, when he hit the button to finish it, it wound up using all the codes at once."

"But that doesn't explain how Yumi, Odd, and Aelita got out of there. I was only able to put in the materialization code for you, Rob, Todd, Dan, William, and Cura."

"Yes but after that the jump back was actually able to go back to after Aelita got her memories back. We may have to go through a lot of stuff again but now we have a better chance. The only other problem is that I can't seem to contact my brother."

"That is weird."

"I fear it is worse. I have all ready done a scan of the Super Computer while you were asleep and it turns out that XANA has gotten a lot stronger all ready."

"Oh well that is just great! Now we have to start all over again and on top of that XANA is even stronger then ever!" Ulrich exclaimed. "I can't believe this! It might be different if I had never quit to begin with!" He punched the wall.

"Now don't beat yourself up over it. We will just have to fight XANA with all of our might. From now on, we have to become even stronger."

"How are we going to do that?" Odd asked.

"Well when my brother upgraded your abilities on Lyoko originally I hadn't gotten the chance to look. But when I was allowed to use his disk to enhance Todd's abilities I paid close attention. All it will take is one thing. A code from the Forest Sector. In fact I know the exact place to find it."

"Where is that exactly?" Aelita stated.

"The same spot where we found the white tower under Franz Hopper's control. That tower is the place where we can find the code I need. After that I can upgrade you all beyond even what Kurt did."

All the talk about Kurt got William thinking. "I just got a really weird idea." William said.

"And that would be?" Jeremie said encouraging him.

"Well it is just that, maybe Kurt was playing us before. Maybe his real ally was XANA."

"Well how could that be?" Yumi asked, not believing that it was a possibility.

"Well think about it. According to what I heard Jeremie saying before, he asked Kurt for help a while ago, yet just recently he shows up willing to help and then on top of that all these problems occur." William stated.

"Well as much sense as that makes, I still can't be sure that it is the truth. For example, why would he try to go back to before XANA was re-awakened if he and XANA were allies?" Jeremie stated.

"Well before you turned on the super computer you had no idea it actually existed. It would be the perfect way for him and XANA to launch more attacks. Plus if he took you guys that far back he could wipe you out after someone turned on the super computer again. That would get rid of all his enemies."

"Well if that is so then we have more problems. He was able to get back here on his own if there really was a jump which means he might be in Lyoko. _If_ he is then the question remains of _"where on Lyoko" _he is."

"Well can't you just do a scan?" Odd asked.

"No, if I could do that then I would. I need someone to be able to prove that he is actually there before I start up a wild goose scan."

"So what are we going to do until then?" Ulrich asked as he stepped forward.

"We will continue to fight XANA like always."

"Yeah except now we have a for sure secret weapon. We now know that there is a good Xana in there too, he has a bunch of codes we could use." Odd stated. "Problem is that we need to find him."

"Well that is a problem. All the data from the super computer that we got after Aelita regained her memories are... gone." He turned back around.

"WHAT?!" The whole group shouted.

"Yeah, he told me that if we go back to a point in time where we didn't have a code then the code would be wiped from the memory banks of the super computer and we would have to recover them." He paused.

"Why didn't you stop it?" William asked concerned.

"Well I had a fair warning from Kurt, that is also why he was so willing to send us all in. No one to try and stop him." Jeremie stated. "Still it troubles me that he would go to such an extent."

"But wait, now that we are back to after Aelita got her memories and before William destroyed Lyoko that means that the core is back." Odd stated.

"Well not precisely. I did a quick scan and I remembered that encrypted message I got from Franz Hopper. I was able to use it to do two things to Lyoko. Make it without a core and get rid of the key in Sector Five. Now all we have to do is wait for XANA to make his move after I upgrade you all."

"So then what are all these upgrades going to be?"

"Well your weapons for one thing, and I planned on making you guys look more like you do on Earth. That means that Odd might have a chance at looking like a human instead of a big purple cat. Don't worry though, your powers will all still be there, just easier to control. Like for instance, Yumi has to concentrate hard to get her Telekinesis to work but after this upgrade she should be able to do it as easily as blinking."

"That is really cool. I guess it would make our jobs a lot easier if we could do things by merely thinking about them." Odd stated.

"Oh and Odd. I made some adjustments of my own all ready." He smiled. "That teleportation ability you had, well I improved it and got rid of the bugs. Now you can go farther and no more duplicate Odds to worry about."

"That's great. But do I still get to keep my future visions?"

"Yes and after the upgrade you should be able to control them easier on your own. Basically it may take some serious practice but eventually you should be able to activate them whenever you want."

"That's awesome! I will be the biggest and baddest _"Big Purple Cat"_ XANA has ever seen."

"I thought you didn't want to be a big purple cat?" Yumi said.

"Well I could change my mind but it won't matter after those upgrades."

He looked over at Ulrich. "Now Ulrich, would you please turn back on the super computer?"

"Sure but why did you have it off in the first place?"

"To scare you."

"Well it worked. That was a really crummy thing to do Jeremie. I thought I had lost you all."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to get you that badly."

"What ever. I will go turn it on." He went down to the plug and turned it back on. He came back up a few minutes later. "So how does it look now?"

"Great. Everything is back to normal. Well as normal as it was after Aelita got her memories." Jeremie looked at the screen. "Unfortunately I have to try and program the virtualization to take you to the tower that I wanted to directly."

"Why can't you just send us in and then let us try and find it our selves?" William stated. "I mean I am sure we can all handle our selves in there until we find the tower you were talking about."

"All right. I am starting up the virtualization process. Get ready you five."

"Right." Odd stood in the elevator. When they got down there he was the first one into the scanner.

"Starting it up. Transfer; Odd, Yumi, Aelita, Ulrich, William. Scanner; Odd, Yumi, Aelita, Ulrich, William. Scanning... Virtualization!"

They all showed up on Lyoko looking the same as always. "Hey Jeremie, any idea where we are in relation to the tower?!" Ulrich asked.

"Yes, it is just a little ways north of your current position."

"Got ya!" He looked around and waited for his bike. "Hey Jeremie, do you think you could send us our vehicles?"

"Sure, they're on their way." He put in the code and all their vehicles were there ready.

"Thanks Jeremie. But why are there two hover bikes?" Ulrich asked.

"One for you and one for William."

"That makes sense." He hopped on and took off.

"Better hurry. It looks like XANA is quicker then before, he is all ready sending some enemies for you." Jeremie was doing some more scans. "Wait, those aren't enemies you've seen before. They are brand new. I haven't even seen these ones."

"Sweet. Do you know their hit points?" Odd asked.

"Negative on that. I don't know anything about them. Just watch out."

"Right. That is exactly what we were going to do." William said sarcastically.

"I meant it William, you guys should watch out while you face them. I don't know anything about them." He took another look at them. They seemed to be Kankrelots. "Never mind, they are just Kankrelots."

"Oh well in that case." They pick up the speed a little. When they get there the monsters are all ready there but they are Mega Tanks. "Hey Jeremie, do another scan because those weren't Kankrelots, they were Mega Tanks." Odd said.

"No they were clearly Kankrelots." He took another look and this time they were Mega Tanks. "My word, they are now. These monsters can shape shift. That is how they did that."

"Oh well. I can take these guys out no problem." Odd said as he shot one of his arrows at them as they became Blocks. The arrow hit. "Yeah!"

"Odd, I was about to tell you something important I have just managed to figure out about them."

"What is that?" He looked at the Block he hit and it didn't look damaged.

"They can't be destroyed unless they are in their own forms."

"And what are those?"

"Just wait for them to take the form of a monster you haven't seen and that will be it."

"I sure hope you're right Jeremie." Odd says as he rides forward on his hover board.

"Just make sure that Aelita gets to that tower."

"Right Jeremie. Odd, take the bunch on the right, Aelita you and Yumi go up the middle."

"What about you and William?" Yumi stated.

"Well I have been waiting for a chance to be able to fight along side William so this is the perfect chance." He started off towards the left and William followed. They both hopped off their bikes and headed for the Shapeshifters.

_"Well I am surprised XANA. Ulrich has done something that even you or I couldn't have possibly expected. He joined the gang and managed to stop our full plan."_ It was Kurt in Sector Five. _"Oh well. Not like they will figure out the secrets soon enough."_ And with that a pulsation started up.

Aelita stopped as soon as it happened. "Jeremie, check for an activated tower because I just felt a pulsation."

"All right." He started up the scan and he found that a tower was being activated. "You were right. Change of plans guys. Your upgrades will have to be put on hold because now she has to deactivate the tower to the East of the current target."

"Well what a coincidence, that is the way that me and William are going. Ok, Yumi and Odd stay here to take out the left over Shapeshifters! Me and William will take Aelita to the tower!"

"Right!" They all moved accordingly. William and Ulrich got on their bikes and took off after Aelita got on the back of Ulrich's.

"Ok, William, you lead the way."

"With pleasure." He picked up his sword and got ready.

"Now listen, we may not be able to actually destroy these things while they are in another form but we can at least cause them some damage. Just continue to take out each form. That should help bring out their original form." Ulrich commanded.

"Right!" William jumped off his bike and started to spin towards all the Shapeshifters. Each of them taking a lot of damage. They eventually ran out of forms until they got to Mega Tanks again. "Umm... Ulrich, a little help over here."

"Crud, ok. Aelita, you take the hover bike the rest of the way."

"What about you?"

"I've got a bone to pick with some Mega Tanks." He hopped off his bike and took off for the rest of the Shapeshifters. "Super Sprint!" He got there in no time at all. "Looks like you could use some help. Triplicate!" He attacked all the Mega Tanks at once. "Impact!" They reverted back to their own forms. "After you William."

"Don't mind if I do." He charged up his blade and took them all out with one swing.

"Sweet attack. I still remember what that did to the core though."

"Look, how many times do I have to say it, I'm sorry but I don't remember exactly what happened."

"Fusion!" The three Ulrichs became one again. "Well it doesn't matter anymore, so long as we can continue to stop XANA in his tracks everything will be fine." He looked for Aelita and she was just a little ways up. "Come on, if we hurry we can still catch up."

"Way ahead of you!" William said as he hopped on his own hover bike and took off.

"Oh is that how it is. Well I can go even faster. Super Sprint!" He took off for his own bike. He caught up to Aelita. He got on and took off. "The tower is in sight!"

"That is great news, I don't see any of XANA's monsters around either. Keep up the good work you guys. How is it going on your end Yumi and Odd?"

"Well it could be better. Laser Arrow!" He took out only one of them. "Well that is one down. About six more to go. This would be so much easier if I had my Exploding Arrows." He aimed. "Well these will have to do. Laser Arrow!"

"That's right Odd, until we get the code from the tower that you and Yumi are near that is all you got." He looked at the coordinates of the activated tower and the location of Ulrich, William, and Aelita. "Hurry up you guys! Yumi and Odd really need your help!"

"What do you think we're doing? Having a cup of tea? We're hurrying." He arrived there finally. "After you Princess."

Aelita nodded and entered the tower.

"Wow no real resistance from XANA this time around. I wonder why that is." Jeremie said.

Aelita finally deactivated it then headed back out. She hopped on the bike with Ulrich and then he took off.

"We should be there soon Jeremie." William stated ahead of Ulrich.

"Well that is good news because both Yumi and Odd are down to about fifty life points a piece."

"Oh great, thanks for the update Jeremie! Laser Arrow!" Odd blasted one of them again.

"Yeah, real good way to give us confidence. Hya!" Yumi sent one of her fans at them. "Are you absolutely sure there is no way to beat these things unless they are in their original forms?"

"Absolutely. The only other way is if we were to be able to find out more info about them. Or we could try and find a code that will allow us to control them."

"Is that even possible?" Ulrich said as he and William showed up finally.

"Well theoretically yes. You see it works kinda like when I activate a tower. All I have to do is find the right code and bam, I got a new trick up my sleeve."

"So you think that there are codes for every single monster that XANA creates?" Odd asked. "Laser Arrow!"

"Yes, I do think that." Odd got blasted. "Watch out Odd, one more hit and you're a goner."

"No duh, you think I haven't figured that out by now Einstein?" He was too busy ranting he didn't notice one of them had fired at him.

"ODD!!"

"Bye bye." He was devirtualized.

"Well that is only one of us. We can handle these guys. Aelita, get to the tower. Yumi, William, and I will handle the rest of them."

"Right." She ran into the tower.

"Lets take these guys out." Ulrich got ready.

William blasted them with a charged up attack from his sword while Ulrich and Yumi launched their own attacks. They took them out in no time.

"Great job!"

Aelita came back out of the tower. "Jeremie, I found the code you wanted."

"Great. I'm bringing you back in." He started up the process.

"That was a great job we did!" Ulrich said to the rest of the gang.

"Yeah, it was all thanks to your excellent leadership in there." William said patting him on the back.

He smiled and walked over to Yumi. "Umm... can we talk?"

"What about?" Yumi asked.

"About us."

"Sure." She walked along with him to the other side of the room. "Now what do you want to know?"

"Umm... Are we still going out or no?"

She pretended to hit him. "Of course we are. Just because you quit the gang and we went back in time doesn't mean that we aren't going out anymore." She gave him a kiss.

"What about us Jeremie?" Aelita asked.

"Yeah, we are still going out." He gave her a light kiss.

"That is just great, Einstein and Romeo both have someone but we don't have anybody." Odd whined.

"Oh, I'm sure that you will find someone. As for me, I really don't care. Sometimes I think that a relationship could get in the way of things."

Jeremie turned to the computer and he started to use the code. "I think that tomorrow you guys will be very happy. The code is a success."

"All right!"

Meanwhile in Sector Five. _"Oh well. I guess that we can't beat them today XANA, we will eventually though. HAHAHAHA!!" _Kurt stated in a devious manner.


	2. Upgrade, Jeremie Style

Episode 82 A Mysterious Voice

"All right you guys. Time to get those upgrades I promised." Jeremie stated. "Odd goes first."

"Why can't we all go at once?" Ulrich asked.

"Because it takes up a lot of machine power to do it all at once. I might have to send you to Lyoko so I need to reserve as much machine power as I can."

"Ok. But could you do two of us at a time?" Ulrich asked.

"I guess I could. All right, Odd and William will be first."

"Sweet!" Odd went into the elevator and William joined him. They both got down there and stepped into the scanners. "Ok Jeremie, we're ready."

"Right, I'm starting up the proccess." He input the codes. "Transfer Odd, Transfer William. Scanner Odd, Scanner William. Downloading for Odd, Downloading for William. Downloading..." He watched the screen carefully. "Download complete! Virtualization!"

Odd showed up and he was now in a blue uniform and his cat tail was still there. "Hey what gives, I still look like a cat."

"Sorry Odd, I couldn't help it, besides, the look is the only way to make your full abilities work."

William showed up after him but looked the same. "I don't get it, why do I look the exact same?"

"Because, you all ready looked so much like your self on Earth that I saw no need to change your looks but now your abilities are easier to use." Jeremie stated.

"Sweet!" He looked at his sword.

"Odd I am sure that you will be happy now." Jeremie stated.

"And how would that be?" Odd asked.

"You can use all your arrows again, use your future visions more often and can now even teleport."

"You're right, that does make me happy."

"Oh and not only that but now I can give you refills any time I need to."

"Awesome!" Odd exclaimed as he put his fist in the air and accidently shot off an Exploding Arrow. It blew up five hundred feet in the air. "Whoops. Sorry about that Jeremie."

"It is ok." He started up the process again. "Ok, Yumi, Ulrich, get to the scanners."

"Right." They both headed down and stepped into the scanners.

As soon as they stepped in he started the process again. They showed up on Lyoko quite quickly. "Well how do you like it?"

"Really like the new wardrobe Jeremie." Yumi said. "So where are my weapons?"

"Oh right. They are in the same place they were before. Check in the back of your shirt."

She found them. "Sweet. They look a little different."

"I modified them a little, they can go faster and deal more damage then the other ones."

"Awesome." She threw one of them and it cut the air. "That is wierd."

"Well no duh, if they can go faster then the speed of wind then they can cut through it."

"Oh that makes sense. So what can I do now?" Ulrich asked.

"Well do you remember your abilities that you got from Kurt's upgrade? You pretty much have that but you now have a second digital saber. Hopefully that is enough to help you fight off XANA's monsters."

"I am sure that we can handle these monsters thanks to these upgrades of yours." William stated.

"I am glad you think so. Time for Aelita to come join the crew."

Aelita nodded and headed for the scanners. She stepped in. "All ready Jeremie."

"Ok, here it goes. Transfer Aelita, Scanner Aelita, Downloading for Aelita, Downloading... Download complete, Virtualization!"

She showed up with wings on her back. "What is with these?"

"You can turn them off and land but this is so that you have a form of your own vehicle. Oh and I also improved your vehicles too." He hit some more keys. "Here they come!"

Odd got on his hover board, William and Ulrich got on their hover bikes, and Yumi got on the hover wing. They all took off and they were shocked. "What happened to these things Jeremie?" Odd asked. He was struggling not to fall off.

"They are a lot faster if you couldn't tell."

"Oh yeah they are!" Ulrich and William both stated.

"What about my wings?"

"They are as fast as the hover bikes at full speed."

"All right Jeremie. So are there any monsters waiting for us?" Aelita asked.

"Not today."

"So I am guessing that now you are gonna rematerialize us." Odd stated.

"No, I want you to go to Sector Five now so we can hopefully find some more clues as to the internet virtualization and any hints that we can find as to the location of Franz Hopper." Jeremie stated.

"All right. So how are we getting there?" Ulrich asked.

"Just ride your vehicles into the white area you see near the edge of the sector. That is how you can get to Sector Five without the transporter that and the fact that I can't seem to bring up the transporter. It is the exact reason why I increased the speed of your vehicles. They will be able to make it through the white void and get into the digital sphere."

"Oh now I get it. It is like with Yumi's fans. If something is fast enough then it can cut through it." Odd stated.

"Exactly Odd, you sure are catching quick." Jeremie stated.

"Thanks Einstein." He started heading for the white area as well as the others.

"Make sure you bring your vehicles up to full speed though. There is a switch on the on your vehicles where you control it normally. Hit that switch and you will reach your full speed. As for you Aelita, just focus on an increased speed." Jeremie stated.

"All right Jeremie." She started to pick up speed.

"I see the edge of the Sector and also the White Void you were talking about Jeremie, I'm going ahead!" Odd exclaimed as he picked up speed going off the edge and straight for Sector Five.

"We're right behind you Odd!" William shouted as the entire group picked up speed.

Odd got through the void and was near the interface. "So I guess we just wait here for the Mantas."

"I guess so Odd." Aelita said as she landed in front of the interface and began to look for information.

"Ummm... Jeremie. Where are all the Mantas?" Ulrich asked.

"No where aparantly."

_"That is because I had different plans for the rest of you! Why bother with those worthless Mantas when I could send a batch of my Shape Shifters?! The answer is I shouldn't. Here they come!" _Kurt had said.

"Did anyone else hear that? It sounded like Kurt. It sounded a little warped though." Aelita stated.

"I don't know what you're talking about Aelita but here comes a bunch of Manta from somewhere other then their nest." Odd stated. "Here it goes. Speed Arrows!!" He shot off seven quick rounds at them.

"Careful Odd, those are Shape Shifters!" Aelita said as she continued searching for information.

One of them changed. "How did you know that Aelita?!" Jeremie exclaimed.

"Because of that weird voice I heard. Some how I heard it say something about sending Shape Shifters instead of Mantas."

"Well then you must be a psychic or something because if we didn't hear it then how did you?" Odd asked as he aimed for the Hornet that had come from the newly transformed Shape Shifter. "Accurate Arrow!" He blew it up.

"Ok first of all Odd, how the heck would being a psychic have anything to do with her hearing that voice say that?" Ulrich asked. "Beam!" He took out one of the Mantas. He put away his sabre after a while for fear of the life point drain it had.

"Oh and Ulrich, I was able to get rid of that bug that made you lose life points when you use the beam from your sabres."

"Oh in that case." He took them both out and aimed. "BEAM!!" He started shooting out a beam from each sabre. He managed to take down the Shape Shifters with ease.

"Nice shot. Hya!" Yumi sent her fans flying towards some of the new ones and took them out with ease. "How did that happen, I mean I knew that they were fast but they're also powerful now?"

"Of course they are. They have those special blades on the ends of them." Jeremie told her.

Aelita found a lot of good information. "Jeremie, I found some information on the location of my father."

"Aelita, that's incredible!" Jeremie exclaimed.

"I am sending it to you now."

"I got it! It is up to you guys if you want to pull out or not!" Jeremie exclaimed. "We got what we came for!"

"Well you heard him guys! We are able to get back out! I'm ready to go!" William exclaimed.

"So are we!" Yumi and Ulrich exclaimed at the same time.

"Well I think that me and Aelita should wipe these Shape Shifters out." Odd stated.

"He's right, materialize the others and we will take them down from here!" Aelita said. "After they're defeated materialize us!"

"Right Aelita." He started up the proccess. "Materialization; Ulrich, Yumi, William!" He hit the button. They all showed back up in the scanner room.

"That was a blast you guys!" William said ahead of the Yumi and Ulrich.

"It sure was. I don't remember the last time I had such a good time on Lyoko." Ulrich said.

"Well that is because you quit the gang for so long before the return to this time." Yumi said.

"Yeah, that is exactly why." William stated.

"Well as long as me and Yumi are going out then I am fine with whatever else happened." He looked at her. "I did miss going on Lyoko though."

Soon Odd and Aelita had taken down the Shape Shifters. "Ok Jeremie, you can bring us back."

"I am starting it up."

_"Aelita, I know you can hear me. If you want I will allow you to join me and XANA. Of course I know you won't. So from this day forward I will make your life a hundred times worse." _Kurt said to her. She was the only one who heard it.

She was out of Lyoko and trembling. She got rid of her shakes when she got up to Jeremie. "So how does it look Jeremie?"

"Not incredible all though I must say that we are finally starting to make some serious head way with the whole entire Lyoko situation. Problem is that we still haven't got enough information to search for your father yet. I'm sorry Aelita."

"It is ok, as long as we will be able to eventually."

"Here's what I don't get." William stated as he stepped forward. "If Franz Hopper created Lyoko, wouldn't that make him sort of the master of that entire thing, it would seem odd for him to be able to be beaten by his own creation."

"Well we don't know all the details yet. For all we know he might have just been a spirit in Lyoko and had no say or maybe he is all ready fighting against XANA while we try to find a way to save him." Jeremie stated as he leaned forward. "I'm sure that will figure it out soon though."

And with that they all left.


	3. Sissi and Lyoko

Episode 83 Sissi and the Secret

It was the first actual day that the gang had had off from doing anything on Lyoko in a long time. "So Jeremie, have you given any thought to adding on more people to our gang?" Odd asked as he sat down at the lunch table with a tray loaded with food.

"Well yeah, I was considering reinstating Sissi. I mean she had time to tell our secret last time but she didn't."

"Well maybe I should talk to her, last time she seemed to listen to me, so maybe I can get her to keep her mouth shut."

"Good idea Odd." William stated as he sat down with his tray. "Dang, how the heck are you gonna eat all that?"

"Over the last couple years I have found that Odd is more like a bottomless pit when it comes to food." Jeremie stated holding back a laugh.

Odd turned around and spotted a new girl. "Whose that?"

William looked over. "Oh that is the new girl Hikari... Something, I don't remember her last name."

Ulrich walked up behind William. "It is Shellon, how could you not remember that?"

"What about her, can we ask her to join?"

"Well... Can we trust her?"

"Think about it, she is a new kid, she might be willing to join and keep it a secret if she is looking to make a whole gang of new friends."

"Very good point Odd, but let's deal with Sissi, she is the only one besides Jim who is doing everything they can to find out our secret." Yumi stated as she sat down.

"All right, got any suggestions as to when I should talk to her?"

"You should probably wait until later today, you know, after classes."

"All right, but I will talk to her and ask her to meet me today after school but I will do so at the end of lunch." He finished his lunch and smiled. "I could try now but Nicolas and Herve are over there."

"Go figure. They are stuck to her like glue." Yumi then looked around. "Where is Aelita?"

"She wasn't feeling to well today so I told her not to worry and to get some rest."

"What if XANA launches an attack?" Odd asked.

"I'll figure something out. Maybe a temporary replicate of her on Lyoko."

"You can do that?" Ulrich asked, surprised he could do that.

"Yeah, as long as there is a trace of Digital DNA of someone in Lyoko then I should be able to make an exact replica. See if we couldn't get William back then I was gonna try and do the reverse for him. Create a real world replica."

"Gee, glad to know you had so much faith in the recovery of me." He couldn't help but laugh at that.

Later on when they were all leaving Odd ran up to Sissi. "Umm Sissi?"

"What is it Odd?" She asked in a sort of grumpy tone. "If you are going to ask me something you better hurry before I change my mind."

"Well actually I was hoping to talk to you after school away from Nicolas and Herve."

"Is it important?"

"Yes, very important."

"All right, I will see you after school, meet me in the computer room."

He smiled and rubbed his head. "Thanks, I will see you then. I better hurry, I got to go take a test." He started to walk away.

"And Odd..."

"Yeah?"

"Good luck with that test. I mean it." She smiled and kind made her hand look like a gun as she did the motion of shooting it. "You could use the luck."

He blushed a little. "Well thanks for that. I will deffinitely remember that." He started to run towards his classroom to take the test. When he got there he sat down and started to work on it. _'Does she like me or something, that was really weird, and what was with the gun thing?' _When he finished he decided not to dwell on it. He thought it was impossible for Sissi to like anyone other than Ulrich anyway. At the end of the school day he hurried to the computer room so he could be prepared for whatever she was about to do to him, he thought it might be a trap but he was trying to plan ahead.

Sissi walked up to the computer room and looked back at Nicolas and Herve. "I thought I told you two to go away."

"But Sissi..."

"No, I mean it, go!" She pointed as she stomped.

They both walked away with their heads down. Odd looked out of the computer room and saw that she was standing there.

"Oh hi Odd." She smiled as she stepped into the computer room and shut the door. "Now, what did you want to talk to me about?"

"You have been after the secret about my buddies and I."

"Yeah, you guys are always up to something and I want to know what it is."

"Well you will have to promise to keep it a secret from everyone outside of the group."

"And who does this group include?"

"Jeremie, Ulrich, Yumi, William, Aelita, and myself."

"Fine, I can keep a secret, now what are you guys always doing?"

"Come with me, I will show you, do you have some roller blades or a bike?"

"Why?"

"It would make the trip a lot quicker."

"I have a bike."

"All right, let's go." He ran outside and walked over to the bike rack. "Which is your's?"

"Oh crap, I forgot mine at home."

He sighed as he walked over to his own bike. "This one has pegs, come on, you ride on back." He got on the bike and put his helmet on.

She stood on the back and put her hands on his shoulders. "Just don't do any pop-a-wheelies."

"No problem." He started riding to the factory. When they arrived he smiled. "Come on, I hope you're not afraid of heights."

"Why?"

"The place we are going is down near the basement and we are on the upper level and there are no stairs, just chains we swing on."

"Let's just get this over with."

"Just let me make sure that they are all here." He took out his phone. "Hey Jeremie, where are you and is everyone else with you?"

"Yeah, we are all in the scanner room."

"Wait even Aelita?"

"Yeah, she ate some soup and felt a lot better. Now hurry up and get down here."

"Ok, I'm on my way." He hung up. "All right, let's go Sissi." He jumped onto one of the chains and swung down towards the elevator.

She grabbed on and swung down too. "Sure thing, lead the way."

He walked over to the elevator and went in and smiled at her. When she was in he hit the button and they were starting on the way to the Scanner Room. When the doors opened he smiled. "Here we are."

"Good, and you made sure she would keep the secret right Odd?"

"Yeah, I told him I could keep a secret. Now what is the big deal with you guys?"

"Odd, I will explain it to her." Jeremie stated as he walked towards her. He explained everything from A to X, X being XANA.

"Whoa, how the heck did you guys keep this a secret for so long?"

"It took a lot of hard work."

"And that means that all these times I tried to find out I was putting Aelita in danger as well as the world."

"Well yeah, I guess that is how someone could look at it." He smiled.

"So, now that I know how are we going to make sure that I remember when you take a return trip to the past."

"Well we have been thinking about that. Sissi, if you can promise to keep this top secret then we are willing to make you officially part of the group." Odd stated for Jeremie.

"You mean, if I promise to keep it a secret I will get to go into Lyoko with you guys and fight along side all of you except Jeremie?"

"Yep." Odd stated as he was kind of hoping she agreed.

"Well I have three words for you guys."

"Oh man..."

"Sign me up." She smiled.

Jeremie smiled. "Thank you for agreeing to keep it a secret, plus, you have a great deal of influence, you could easily come to the factory with us and no one would think the wiser to check it out."

"Well I guess that is a good reason for me to join. But do I have to get fit?"

"Well I would suggest picking up the speed as we have to some times run away from XANA's attacks in the real world."

"Well all right, I will start tomorrow, when do I get to be virtualized?"

"Well... how about right now, I will send Aelita, Odd, and William first, then I will virtualize you. The others will be there to tell me how it turned out and also just in case XANA decides to attack."

"Right, so we just step into these scanners?"

"Yeah that is pretty much it, I have to put in some codes and you will be sent to Lyoko."

"All right, and I just have to wait until after you virtualize Aelita, William, and Odd." She nodded.

"Yep, now then, you three get in the scanners." Jeremie stated as he climbed up to the computer room. "All right, starting up the process. Enter the scanners now." He smiled as they walked in. "Transfer Odd, Transfer William, Transfer Aelita. Scanner Odd, Scanner William, Scanner Aelita. Scanning... Virtualization."

"Ok, we're here, you can send Sissi."

"Right, Sissi, step into the middle Scanner."

"Right." She stepped into the newly opened Scanner.

"Transfer Sissi... Scanner Sissi... Scanning... Virtualization!!" As he hit the button a Block showed up on Lyoko and was aiming for the newly virtualizing Sissi.

Odd and the others were too busy looking up at her to see the Block show up.

She started to show up feet first as it went up to her tail and slowly reached the rest of her and she was in the same get up as Odd but her out fit was pink. As she started to fall down towards the ground the Block fired and she was sent flying towards the edge of the sector.

Odd turned around. "Laser arrow!!" He shot it five times, going a little overboard but he didn't like that idea.

"Odd, she is going towards the Digital Sea, hurry and shoot her to devirtualize her." All of a sudden he got a message that popped up on his screen. "What is this?"

She started to do a back flip as she then held out her hand to try and grab the edge. She had managed to slow down her speed a little while going through the air.

"I don't get it." All of a sudden the message came through loud and clear. "Claws activated."

On her hands she had claws at her finger tips and as the computer said that her claws lengthened slightly and got sharper. She was able to pick up on this and dug into the side of the sector. She then pulled herself up. "Wow, that was close, let's see, according to my memory of what you told me Jeremie if I fall into that Digital Sea then there is no coming back for me, right?"

Jeremie had to adjust his jaw as it was just hanging there open. "Ummm... Yeah, good memory, how did you do that just now?"

"I don't remember, I got scared and held out my hand and I was focused on using a dagger, I guess my powers activated and lengthened my cat claws." She then looked at herself. "Why do I look like the pink version of Odd?"

"I have no clue. We don't even know how Odd got like that." He looked at his computer. "And by the way, XANA just launched an attack, let me do a quick scan of Sissi's skills, see what she can do." He smiled and pressed a few buttons. "That is odd, you have a laser gun on your right hip." He then looked at her hands. "And those claws can act as weapons at a close range. They also work sort of like a grappling device, you were able to grab onto something from close range. Oh and you have an energy shield like Odd, but you can't keep it up forever, just until it takes too many hits from attacks." He looked at the digital scanner. "All right, the Tower is in that sector luckily. Hurry up though, it is a little ways in front of you. Now Sissi, you have three choices. You can ride with William, you can ride with Odd, or you can be carried by Aelita."

"Ride on what?"

"Their vehicles." He brought them up.

"I think I'll ride with Odd." She got on the back of his hover board after he got on.

They all took off straight for the tower. "Now keep an eye out for any monsters, including the Scyphozoa."

When they got to the tower they stopped. "That's odd, no monsters in sight." Aelita stated as she landed on her feet. "Well I'm off." She took off through the tower and managed to deactivate it. "All right, let's go."

"Right, I am rematerializing you guys now." He smiled as he brought them all back.

Sissi came up and was smiling. "That was so much fun. Maybe next time I can get a few shots in at my enemies but other then that it was awesome."

"I'm glad you think so. Welcome to the Lyoko Gang."


	4. Hikari

Disclaimer: I must apologize in advance for any of the following references that I make to any Abridged series. Unfortunately without making the jokes that they made all ready this chapter would be very short. Also, this chapter is a retelling of the last chapter I did but in the first person perspective of a new character, I meant to do this with my other five that I made up but I didn't have time and it would make the other story far too long.

Episode 84 Through Hikari's Eyes

Hello, I am Hikari Shellon and I have just recently started to attend Kadic Academy. I convinced my parents to allow me to stay in the dorms while I attend as it would be simpler then going half way across town to go back and forth between home and school. I have made a couple of friends all ready but they are total nerds.

"Check Mate, I sunk your battle ship!" Joey, one of my friends exclaimed to my other friend Dane.

"You redefine what it means to be a moron Joey." I then turned back around to face them. "Must you two always play children's card games while in lunch?" I then leaned forward. "Besides, don't you have math work to do?"

"Arithmetic is for losers, now I just gotta subtract your defense points from my attack points and... wait how do I do that?"

"It's official, you're an idiot." Dane stated. "But aside from that, who were you staring at Hikari?"

"Just some of these kids I see hanging around all the time. Maybe I should talk to them, I am sure that they don't ruin a good conversation with their constant talk of card games." I rolled my eyes and giggled a little when I said that. "But they seem to be in the middle of something." I then took a long stare at the boy with the brown hair.

Odd: Whoa whoa whoa, hold on a minute!!

Ulrich: Odd, stop breaking the fourth wall!!

Odd: Oh come on, you can't honestly be telling me that this girl is going to be another girl who wants you.

Jeremy: Odd, if you don't like it then just take a look at the script.

Odd: Let me see that... Oh come on, you got to be kidding me, Ulrich turns into a man whore and I get stuck with Sissi?! How is that fair?

Sissi: You didn't seem to have a problem with it in the last season.

Odd: Oh, Sissi... hi. What I meant by that is why is he getting so many of the girls?

Jeremy: The writer probably likes him more then he does you I mean come on, he didn't change your look on Lyoko did he?

Odd: Y-you're right, let's just get back to the story.

"Hey do you two know what his name is?" I asked Joey and Dane as they finally concluded their rediculously complicated card game.

"Let's see, he is the one with the brown hair?" Joey asked and I nodded. "I believe he is Ulrich Stern." He stated in his usual dull tone, he only did that when it had to do with real life.

"Ulrich Stern, that is a nice name." I then thought for a moment. "Why did it take you so long to answer?"

"Sorry, doin' this Brooklyn accent makes it difficult to concentrate on anything else." He smiled and rubbed his head. "Besides, it's the only thing that gives my character any real depth in this story and I'm only around for a couple of chapters."

"You read ahead in the script, you bastard!" I then prepared to hit him but then stopped. "Nah, it's not worth the suspension." I then stood up and threw out my tray. "This is so boring. I wish I had something fun to do." A little later on that day my friends and I were following after Ulrich and his friends.

Writer: This is just a heads up for those of you keeping score at home, follow equals stalk excessively. I now return you to your scheduled programming.

"Hurry up Joey!" Dane shouted back at our rather slow friend. "Honestly, go to a gym one of these days, it will be fun."

"That is what you said about your last three ideas, and none of them were fun." He picked up speed as he didn't see us hop over a rather large log.

Odd: Oh god no!

Ulrich: What the Hell Odd? Didn't we all ready have a talk about this breaking the fourth wall nonsence?

Odd: But it's the log, nothing can beat it. I saw it on Naruto the Abridged series.

Writer: Oh come on you guys, I told you that I needed to introduce the new characters and you keep interrupting.

Ulrich: But Odd started it.

Writer: I don't give a damn who started it, just get back to the show before I am forced to cut one of you two from the program.

Ulrich and Odd: Got it Chris!

Writer: I told you never to use my real name!!

Ulrich and Odd: Sorry Johnny Appleseed.

Joey picked up speed all right but he forgot to jump. He fell over face first due to the log. "Damn it even in this show it's unstoppable, no point in fighting it, I'm just gonna lay here for a little while."

"Hahaha, we'll head back for him later." Dane stated as he looked back.

I kept going forward. "Whoa, a giant rock!!" I moved out of the way. "Watch out for that-"

Dane smacked his head on the rock. "Did I- I just got owned by a rock, yeah I'm just gonna lay here for a while."

"Whoa another giant rock!!" I moved out of the way of that one and kept going. I was going to head back for them later. I couldn't risk losing the trail of Ulrich and his friends. I found them stopping finally at a factory. "That is weird, I could have sworn there was another kid in their group, and he had a purple dot in his hair. Where is he?" I then followed them down to weird room and stayed hidden among the weird pod shaped devices. Suddenly their last member showed up and he had that bratty girl Elizabeth Delmas with him. I leaned in to get a good listen when all of a sudden I heard them talking about all sorts of weird things, digital world, XANA, world's safety. I decided it would be best if I kept it a secret and when they all left late that night I decided to go back to my dorm and consider my options. "Maybe I should try talking to them tomorrow, and tell them that I know everything.

Odd: That's it?

Ulrich: Shut up Odd, it's time for the credits.

Odd: We have credits?

Jeremy: We apparently also have scripts.

Odd: Since when?

Yumi: Since the Writer wanted to shut you up.

Odd: What about our screen time?

William: We will get more next time, now stop talking.

Odd: Why?

Aelita: Because if you don't then you're likely to make the Writer mad enough to get rid of you all together.

Odd: He wouldn't do that, would he?

Johnny Appleseed: Actually yes, I would, don't push your luck. Now then, that is the end of this I would like to thank all of you who are still here. The jokes I used were all ready out there thanks to LittleKuriboh, Lanipator, Vegeta3986 and MasakoX, KaiserNeko, and GanXingba. I believe that is all that I had to credit. Go on Youtube and watch their vids. Now for all of those who are still reading this, I will have more chapters coming up sooner then this one took.


	5. The New Sector

Episode 85 Hikari's Proposal

Odd smiled as he flew around inside Lyoko next to Sissi on their twin hover boards. "So, is this gonna be a permanent thing?" He asked Jeremy as he continued to fly.

"What do you mean Odd?" Jeremy asked as he looked at the monitor.

"I mean you creating duplicate vehicles. Do you intend to continue making them so we have them for future members?" He asked again as he did a loop.

"You make it sound like this is some school club Odd." Sissi stated with a light giggle. "But he does have a point, what will you do if we get more people?"

"Well actually I do intend on making more vehicles. Perhaps not duplicates but I am running out of designs."

"So whatever happened to Kurt's gang, do you think they were rematerialized in time?" Odd asked again.

"Well yeah, I mean if Ulrich put in their materialization codes before he put in ours then there is no way they wouldn't have been. Only problem is that I don't know where they would be. If it were just a few months later then we wouldn't have to worry as they would have to be closer to us then they are now." He then looked at all the data that had been collected so far. "All right you guys, time to come back to the real world. We have class in an hour."

"What I don't get is, if we all remembered what happened even though we went back so far how come Sissi doesn't remember it, she was exposed to Lyoko."

"Not as often as the others. Think about it, she went in once and that was it. You guys however went in hundreds of times. I went in quite a bit as well. I would go back in but I would need somebody to take the controls on this side."

"See this is why we need to find Xana." Odd stated then looked over at Sissi. "The good one."

She nodded and looked up towards the sky. "So, didn't you say that Kurt came up with a program to allow you to devirtualize yourself?"

"Wait that's right, it was right on his disc. I bet if I looked at the codes that I used for your upgrades then I might be able to find it. I mean I know how to self virtualize but not how to self materialize. Plus if we figured that out then you could materialize yourselves when you are about to be defeated that way you can go back in anytime XANA goes to attack." He looked through them and saw an odd string of codes. "Wait a minute, the codes are all here, my brother must have been here all ready and put in the codes just in case he ever wanted to come back to this world."

"Well I guess because he was so cautious you can come and join us some time." Sissi stated as she smiled.

"That sounds like fun." Odd stated as he prepared to be brought back.

"All right, I'm bringing you guys in now." He pressed the button and when he thought the elevator had reached the computer room and walked over to it. When it opened his jaw dropped. "Hikari?"

"Hello there Jeremie." She stepped out and let the elevator go down to get Sissi and Odd. "I know about you, you are supposedly the smartest kid in this school, would make sense with what you do when you are here." She smirked as she looked at the computer. "I will make you a deal, let me be a part of your gang and I won't tell anyone else about what you all do with your free time." She then turned around and looked back at the elevator then turned her head to look back at him. "You have got til lunch to think it over, at which point either you tell me or I tell everyone else your secret." She smirked as she stood in the elevator when it opened up and they all went up as Jeremie thought over what she said.

He was stuck thinking it over the whole time during the school day, what was he going to say, if he said yes she would want to be virtualized right away and she seemed to know all about what they did, every detail, like she was listening in on them when they were explaining it to Sissi. When he got the chance he pulled the other's aside when they were by the drink dispenser. "So you see what I am driving at, the only good thing is that I can take a trip back in time and have her forget all about it, but I don't know when she learned our secret and it makes XANA stronger with each jump."

"Well why don't you just accept her offer and let her join, we have a lot of people all ready but one more couldn't hurt." Sissi suggested.

"Well we have til lunch to decide, if we say yes then she will keep out secret and if not then she will tell everyone else, the super computer will be shut down and XANA will win."

"But if she heard everything then surely she must know the dangers of doing such a thing." William stated as he walked towards the tree.

"Maybe it doesn't matter to her, think, she is new here, exposing us for frauds might make her feel better about herself. Maybe it would make her famous for leading the team who shut down a super computer, and that is all she wants to care about." Jeremie took a sip and sighed. "We have no choice. We will have one answer to tell her and you guys need to back me up on it at all costs."

"All right." They all stated in unison as they all headed for the lunch room, where Hikari was sitting and waiting at their table tapping her fingers on the top of the table. When they got there she had a sly smile on her face.

She looked over at them and lifted her hand smiling and waving. "Hi guys, I take it you have your answer ready to tell."

"Yeah, and it wasn't an easy decision." Jeremie stated as he walked towards the table and sat down along with the others. "We have decided that-"

"You do know that if you say that you aren't going to let me join I will tell everyone regardless of the consequences." She stated as she then looked around at all the kids in the cafeteria. "You're secret will spread like wildfire, I tell one person and then they tell two people and those two people tell two more people a piece and finally the entire school and even the government will know about it."

"Next time let me finish what I was going to say." He then took a gulp as he looked at the others and saw them nod. "Well I was going to say that you are in, but if you intend to go through with your threat and decide to tell eveyone anyways, you won't hear the end of it."

"Well, you will just have to hope that you can trust me. After all, what's going to stop me if I decide to tell?"

Ulrich hit the table with his fist. "Quit playing head games Hikari, are you gonna keep it a secret or not." He stated in a stern voice.

She suddenly quit and smiled. "All right, I will keep it a secret." She stated with a calm voice. "I all ready have an idea of what I want to look like on Lyoko."

"Keep it down, and we don't know what triggers the way someone looks on Lyoko, I mean Odd is a big purple cat and Sissi is a big pink cat."

"Jeremie, I thought you said you weren't going to bring that up again." Odd whined as he lowered his head in disappointment.

"Odd, I had to come up with something on the spot for an example, I'm sorry, I will try not to mention it again." He stated with a smirk as he held back a chuckle.

"So, when can we go to Lyoko?" Hikari asked as she looked at Jeremie.

"We will have to wait-" He was cut off because all of a sudden his laptop started buzzing. He opened it up and saw that the Lyoko symbol was flashing. "On second thought we better go now. XANA is attacking."

"Perfect timing then." She stated as she stood and took off with them to the factory.

When they arrived Jeremie got to the computer and signalled for them to head to the scanners. "I'm starting up the procedure, the tower should be somewhere near the edge of the sector." He stated as he virtualized everyone besides Hikari. "All right Hikari, go ahead, step in the scanner now."

"I got it." She stepped in and the force lifted her body as her hair flew all around as she was transferred to Lyoko. When she arrived she had long blue hair, pointy ears, a white shirt and a white skirt with a sort of very light cloth like neck and shoulder guard which on the front tip and back tip had a blue orb, the rims of the outfit had a blue lining inside of which were alternating blue and white diamonds, she was holding a bow with a quiver to her side as she looked calm and ready to fight. "How do I look guys?" She asked as she looked at her own body, amazed at what she had become. She looked almost nothing like this in her vision and not even in real life, her hair was normally shorter and not as blue.

"You look fine, now I will do a quick scan of you to see if I can get an idea of your powers." Jeremie stated he typed in a few keys and smiled. "All right, you have a sort of reflection ability, not a completely perfect obviously but you can reflect most attacks depending on their power, after a certain point you will be vulnerable until you recover the energy to use it, as for your ability of attacking, well obviously you have a bow and you have arrows, which I can refill but try not use up all twenty of them too quickly."

"All right, well let's get going." She stated as she started running. She then turned to spot a block. She immediately took an arrow and fired, destroying it on impact.

"Nice shot." Odd stated as he looked around. "Jeremie, care to give us some transport?"

"Wait, you can control the arrow to a point after you fire it, that can come in handy in a multiple monster battle which is possible to run into in this world." He stated as he then brought up their vehicles. "Hop on one of the vehicles behind the driver."

She looked at Odd and Ulrich then at William and eventually to Sissi and Yumi. She got on the back of Ulrich's Hover bike as they took off.

"Watch out, there are some Turantulas coming up."

She nodded and when they started firing she put her hands up and made a bunch of different reflection shields in front of everyone. The blasts were sent right back at the monsters.

"Nice job, you learned to use a lot of control on short notice, that is for sure." Jeremie stated as he then activated the self materialization codes as well as the self vehicle virtualization codes. "I'm on my way now." He stated as he activated the timer for the self virtualization.

"Wow, Jeremie, are you sure you want to do this?" Aelita asked with a smile. She didn't get an answer as he stepped into the scanner that was freshly opened for him.

After the scanner had closed he started to float inside of it as he was transferred to Lyoko. He showed up looking the exact same as he looked the last time he was on Lyoko. "Hey guys." He stated with a smile as he followed after them on foot before he held out his hand and formed his own vehicle. He hopped on and took off after them. He smirked as he then passed them but soon saw something odd. "Huh?"

"What's up?"

"That is odd, I can see a different sector forming over there. It is to the west as a matter of fact."

"What do think it is like?"

"I don't know, I'm not in front of the computer, look, we can check it out after we deactivate the tower." He formed his sword out of his wrist as he hopped off and took out some of the monsters as he spun around. He smirked as he had his right arm to the side as he shape shifted into Odd and blasted a few of the other monsters. "Aelita, we will keep the monsters busy, hurry up and get to deactivating the tower, then afterwards you, Odd, and William will go to Sector Five to see if you can find any data on the new sector while the rest of us will go to the new sector to see first hand what is going on."

She nodded and ran into the tower at full speed while the others kept fighting the monsters. She came back out and formed her wings. "Let's go you two." She stated as she lifted up into the air and took off for Sector Five.

The others turned to face him. "Hey it is a great idea that we are going to go to the actual sector to find out first hand what it is like but how are we going to get to it?" Ulrich asked as he looked to the west after they had finished off the last monster.

"Well I did create a few bonus codes, sort of comes from Aelita's upgrades, we can teleport ourselves to any sector as long as we get close to the edge of a sector, at the edge that faces it. So we go to the west and face the new sector while we concentrate on a higher speed movement while on the vehicles. That is how you get into Sector Five but this time it will be to go to the new sector, let's just go, I will explain when we get there." He stated as he got back on his vehicle after changing back to his regular self.

They rode off to the west edge of the sector and saw how it was still forming. "Are you sure this is a good idea to do this, I mean we have no idea what is on the other end of this plan, we could be walking right into a trap, like a sector that we can't be rematerialized from." Yumi stated as she looked over at it.

"A risk we might want to take, besides, I have put a special save ability on each of our vehicles and characters, we will get one chance to transfer out of a sector that we can't normally get out of. I was saving it for a final battle against XANA but I could always reprogram it after this. Try not to use it but if we can't get back out then just say save me and from this sector, that will get you out of the sector and back to whatever sector you came from." He stated as he focused on the high speed and hit his trigger on his vehicle and showed up in a nearly all dark sector. "Whoa, this is freaky, I never saw anything like this before, reminds me of what Lyoko looked like when Aelita got her memories at the cost of Lyoko." He stated as he looked around. "Come on over guys."

They all showed up one at a time. "Wow, how do you think this one got here?"

"I have no idea, let's just hope that Aelita can get a ton of info on it in Sector Five. I can get to the bottom of this once and for all. Now then, maybe we should explore so we can see if there are any towers, that would make it known to us as to whether or not we can get back out."

"How is that?"

"Well the towers are the other things that gave me the idea for the transportation mechanism that got us here in the first place. After all, the Way Towers are meant to transport us from one sector to another, thus if there is a Way Tower here then it can act as a pathway back to the other sectors."

"Got it, but what if we are defeated here in this sector by a monster and there isn't a Way Tower?"

"Then like the Digital Sea we will be perminantly virtualized here with no way out, that of course is only one possibility." He stated as he rode along looking around. It looked like the entire surrounding was cracked and corrupted. "This place looks like it is a really disrupted stream of data, someone must still be programming it in."

"But the only people we know who could be making it are XANA and Franz Hopper, both of whom are in the internet somewhere." Sissi stated.

"That is what is really starting to trouble me, there is one other person we didn't think of, my brother, he has the mental capacity to make a sector of his own, but if so, then that means he must be in Lyoko still, working as sort of a XANA employee."

"I guess that makes sense, while XANA is in the internet messing things up your bro is on Lyoko keeping us on our toes." Ulrich stated.

"But XANA is a program, which means he could've made a copy of himself to stay here while he is away." Jeremie stated. "Let's just hurry up and see what is in this sector." He started to ride around looking at all the different areas of the sector, trying to find some source of light. He spotted the Way Tower and smirked. "There it is, that is proof that we can get out of this sector. Now then, let's head back. I will go back to the computer room and rematerialize all of us."

"Wait, how do you plan to do that, want me to attack you with the digital sabers?"

"Or my fans?"

"Or our arrows?" Sissi and Hikari both asked.

"No, I activated my brother's self materialization program, I can rematerialize whenever I want." He stated as the went back to the Forest Sector and he rematerialized on the spot. He then rematerialized everyone else. "All right, now then, Aelita what did you manage to download about that mystery sector?"

"Well it is all saved to your computer but I wasn't able to view while on the interface but it is viewable on the computer itself." She stated with a smile.

He turned back around and started to try and read the data but after he brought it up he got an alert and it stated that the data was corrupted. "Just like the sector itself, nothing is making any sense right now."

"What do you mean?" Odd asked.

"Well here is what I mean, the entire sector looked like it was nothing more then a broken up and corrupted data stream. It is the same with this data from the Sector Five inteface, maybe there is an interface in the new sector's tower."

"It is possible, all the towers so far have had an interface that I can interact with and look for data on."

"Then it's settled, tomorrow we go back to the new sector and you can look for information on it in the tower we found." Jeremie stated with a smile. "By the way, Hikari, you did fantastic for you first time, welcome to the team."

"Thank you." She stated and smiled while she headed for the elevator.


End file.
